The Heart of Their Family
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: She was there heart, there center, she was there everything, espescially to Ichigo...


Heya! This is my first Bleach fic and I wanted to post it on Sunday for it was suppose to be a mother's day fic, but I didn't finish it! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this small fic. This is a fic dedicated to Ichigo's mother, I think she deserves a little more fics out there.

**Disclaimer:** I so wish I owned Bleach but I don't…

* * *

Kurosaki Masaki had the widest smile on her face as she held her newborn baby boy. The small boy fussed in his clothed prison, his small button nose crinkling, his small fists in the air, and his body shifting from side to side.

Masaki raised her slender hand and ran it over the small fuzz of hair on the baby's head, giggling as the baby's face relaxes and he stopped fussing. She looked over to Isshin who was smiling widely like the new proud father he was, "What are we going to call him?" She asked as Isshin placed his near one of the small fist which tiny little fingers immediately wrapped around the extended digit.

"I was thinking of Ichigo." He replied and Masaki giggled, "'Strawberry'?" She said her eyes closed in amusement as she smiled. Isshin shook his head, "No, I was thinking more of 'One Guardian'." He said and Masaki's eyes soften as she looked down at the baby boy again, "Ichigo…" She muttered then smiled, "I like it!"

Isshin grinned and turned his attention back to Ichigo who had his finger in a tight grip for a baby. "He's got a strong grip…" He mused and Masaki chuckled and tapped the baby's nose lightly.

The small hand let go of Isshin's finger and wrapped around his mother's. Small eyes scrunched together before opening a little and blinking rapidly. Soft brown eyes peeked out through his lids as he looked up and met for the first time in the Kurosaki Clinic, the smiling face of his mother.

-------------------------------------------

Masaki woke up in the middle of the night by a shrill cry. It wasn't that surprising; Ichigo had been doing this for months now waking up and crying for his mother. She rose out of bed, from beside Isshin, who hadn't woken up, which wasn't much of a surprise the man could sleep through anything. She smiled down at him as she slipped on her house robe and left her room and headed for her son's.

She opened the door, and smiled as the crying immediately calmed down. She chuckled and walked over to the crib and switched on a lamp that was resting on a small table for light as she approached. Masaki peered down at the baby boy who cooed and reached up at her with his tiny arms.

Masaki smiled down at him and reached down and placed her hands around him and lifted him up into her arms. She cradled him and walked over to the change table and placed him down on it and turned on another lamp to see better. She opened the bottom half of the baby blue pajamas and pushed it up so she could start changing the dirty diaper.

Once she was finished changing the diaper, and re-closing the pajama bottoms, she picked up Ichigo and cradled him to her breast. Masaki walked over to the rocking chair and sat down on it slowly rocking back and forth while opening her robe and guiding the small mouth to her nipple to feed. She hummed and lightly rubbed the baby's back as he fed, her other hand playing with the orange baby fuzz on top of Ichigo's head.

She hummed as Ichigo's eyes, half-lidded and slowly closed and giggled as the suckling on her nipple slowly ceased. Wide brown eyes looked up to her and he started to fuss slightly as his mother re-closed her robe, and Masaki gently patted his back to calm him down, "Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry. Sleep while you're rock by the stream." She sang and the fussing calmed down. The brown-haired woman smiled and stood up, slowly walking around.

"I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm, and holding you, I'm smiling too." Masaki moved Ichigo up so she could rest her cheek against his small head. Tiny hands grasped her white robe and a yawn escaped the small being as he listened to her sing. "Here in my arms, safe from all harm, and holding you I'm smiling too."

Masaki rubbed the youth's back before heading to his crib, "Sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream. I'll be with you when you dream…" She trailed off placing the now sleeping baby back into his crib. She smiled down at him and ran the back of her hand down the small smooth cheek, "Goodnight Ichigo." She said softly before leaving the room and heading back to her bed.

Masaki opened the door to the room and smiled as she spotted Isshin up and waiting for her. He smiled back and pulled her into his arms as she crawled back into bed. He chuckled, "He's an attention hog." He said and Masaki smiled up at him, "Oh? Not getting jealous are you?" She teased. Isshin pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest, "No of course not! It's just he's been doing this for months…"

Masaki giggled, "Isshin, he's just a baby; of course he's going to seek my attention." She replied and cuddled closer, "Besides I know you need my attention too."

--------------------------------------

"Oh Masaki, he's adorable!"

Masaki chuckled, placed her cup of tea down, and turned to look at her friends that were visiting. She watched them coo and make compliments at her baby. Ichigo was laying on his back with a pacifier in his mouth, his eyes closed in sleep and his hands curled into small fists. Though with all the compliments thrown none of them dared to pick up the sleeping one year old, the last one who tried, Ichigo had fussed and cried in her arms and it wasn't until Masaki pulled him away from the other's grip and into her own arms, did he stop.

"He must be a handful sometimes?" Asked a woman with short black hair and blue eyes and Masaki shook her head, "Not usually, most of the time he's an angel." She replied and stood up from her spot on the couch. She walked over to the sleeping Ichigo and picked him up. She cradled him to her chest and carried him back to her spot. Her deep brown eyes watching him intently as the baby opened his own brown eyes softer in color peered up at her. The pacifier fell from his mouth as he let out a small cry of happiness and grasped her light blue blouse.

Masaki smiled down at him and the other's 'awww'ed at the sight, "He's so precious!" Exclaimed the same women as before. Masaki just nodded her head and rubbed Ichigo's head, before setting him down in front of her. Ichigo sat up and looked back at her before his attention was token away by his toys.

After a few more hours the guests left and Masaki closed the front door, and giggled as Ichigo tugged at her skirt. She gathered him into her arms again and twirled in a circle making the orange-haired baby laugh. She stopped and nuzzled her nose with his before pulling back, "You were excellent Ichigo." She said smiling before looking at the clock, "Oh Papa's going to be home soon, I better start on dinner." She said to the small being in her arms.

Masaki walked into the kitchen and placed Ichigo in his highchair before turning and starting to work on dinner.

After a while the front door opened and the usual, "Honey, I'm home!" echoed from the entrance way. Masaki turned around and smiled as she saw him enter the kitchen. Isshin walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Hey." He greeted before turning to the smiling youth and lifting him out of the chair and into the air, "Hey champ! We're you a good boy for your mother?" He asked the laughing baby. Masaki chuckled from behind him, "You know he was good Isshin." She said with a smile towards him.

Isshin placed Ichigo back into his chair and went back to Masaki and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did you have fun?" He asked and the woman in her arms hummed, "Yes, we did, they loved Ichigo. Thank you for stepping out for a while." She said turning in his grip to rest her hands on his chest.

"It was no problem, you deserve some time with your friends." He said with a simple shrug. Masaki smiled up at him, "How sweet…" She began to say but a cry from Ichigo stopped her. Isshin drupe in disappointment as Masaki left his arms and over to Ichigo.

Masaki made soothing noises as she lifted him up into her arms, "There, there now, mommy's here." She said comfortingly as she rubbed his back gently. Ichigo gradually stopped crying under Masaki's administration and she shook her head lightly and looked back to Isshin, "I have to go change his diaper please watch the stew for me." She asked. Isshin nodded his head as she left the room with the now giggling baby.

Isshin watched them leave and laughed softly, "That kid loves his mother…"

-------------------------------------------

At the age of two Ichigo had said his first word.

Masaki and Isshin had been out walking through Karakura city pushing Ichigo in his stroller. The baby had already been out many times before in the city but he still looked around taking in as much detail as someone for his age could.

Both the parents were talking and smiling, Masaki laughing at any random jokes that Isshin had thrown into the conversation. They had reached the park and headed over to their usual spot; a shaded area under a tall tree. Isshin unraveled the blanket her had been carrying and placed it on the ground. Masaki rolled Ichigo over before sitting down beside her husband.

Masaki sighed peacefully at the breeze, feeling it play with her hair. She let out a playful shriek as Isshin pulled her down to rest on his pink Hawaiian shirt and smiled as she cuddled closer.

It was moments like this made Masaki feel perfect. Her husband and son out on such a beautiful summer afternoon, this was all she could ask for, though she wouldn't mind having a few more children…

She was torn from her thoughts as Ichigo started to babble in his own little language, but since he wasn't crying she didn't think anything was wrong.

"Kaa-chan!" Came a young voice un-use to saying words. Both Isshin and Masaki shot up from there reclined position and stared at the orange-haired youth that had his arms stretched out towards them his brown eyes weld up with tears, "Kaa-chan!" He called again causing the two adult to blink in surprise before smiling.

Masaki reached forward and unbuckled Ichigo and pulling him into her lap and smiled brightly down at him, "Did you hear that Masaki, the little guy actually said his first word!" Exclaimed Isshin jumping to his feet excitedly making the woman laugh. "Silly otou-san isn't he?" Asked Masaki down to the orange-haired baby who was clapping and laughing in amusement at his father's stunts.

Her laughter joined the youngest of the three as she watched him start doing back flips and yelling in happiness. Ichigo looked back at Masaki before smiling up at her, "Kaa-chan!"

Masaki smiled back down at him, "That's right; I'm 'kaa-san'." She cooed down at him lifting him up so his small arms wrapped around her neck in a quick hug before setting him back down into her lap to watch the proud Isshin.

Later that month Ichigo's next words were "Silly tou-san".

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! Come on you're going to be late!"

"Coming kaa-chan!"

Masaki shook her head in amusement and chuckled, it was afternoon, and she had scheduled in some lessons for him since he insisted he wanted to be able to fight. Isshin looked up from the newspaper and chuckled, "Late on your first day, he's going to leave a great impression." Masaki turn to him and smiled, "Just like you on our first date." She said back and Isshin flushed in embarrassment, "I told you I had important business to take care of."

The caramel brown-haired woman walked over to the sitting Isshin and bent down, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "I know and I believe you." She said and kissed his cheek, not minding the short hair on the side f his jaw.

They broke apart only as the sound of feet was heard descending the stairwell and a 'thump' indicating Ichigo jumped the last two steps. Masaki straightened placing a hand on her expanding tummy it was barely noticeable but still there all the same.

Masaki walked over to the grinning four year old, all ready to go dressed up in a yellow hoody and blue pants. She patted his head as she past him to the entrance way and slipped on her shoe's. As soon as she touched the door knob, Ichigo was by her side. She chuckled before looking back at Isshin, "We'll see you later honey." She said and Ichigo waved back at Isshin as he left, "Ja ne tou-san!"

They left the house and Masaki reached down grabbing Ichigo's and holding it, "Don't want to lose you ne?" She said with a smile which Ichigo replied with his own smile and tightening his hand in her.

The dojo was quite a walk away but neither of them minded. They reached the dojo and opened the door where they were immediately assaulted by the sound of yelling, grunting, and panting. A man wearing a black belt that Masaki was the master came and greeted them.

Masaki smiled at him politely, "Hello I called yesterday, and you said you would be able to take my son in." She said and the man nodded, "Yes I can, the lessons are about an hour or so long, you can stay and wait if you want."

Masaki looked down at Ichigo who was smiling widely and kneeled down, "Mommy's going to the store for awhile Ichigo, I'll be back once your done." She said and Ichigo nodded his head, "Okay kaa-chan! I'll wait for you!" He said and Masaki smiled proudly and ruffled his hair before standing up and waving goodbye as she left which Ichigo eagerly replied with his own wave.

An hour or so later Masaki returned to the dojo with a bag of groceries in her hand. She opened the door and walked in just to see Ichigo crying. She smiled softly and placed her hands in front of her as Ichigo stopped crying and pulled off his head gear as he smiled widely at her and rushed over.

Masaki crouched down as she grabbed one of the spare towels. "Did you have fun today?" She asked as she started to dry off his sweaty hands from training. "Hai!" He said back excitedly and Masaki couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"I'll go change real quick alright kaa-chan?" He said and hurried off making Masaki chuckle again, before standing up again. She looked to the side and noticed a little girl staring at her; she must've been the one fighting Ichigo…

Masaki smiled at her and gave a little wave before turning back to Ichigo as he raced towards her wearing the clothes he had worn earlier.

She held her hand out for him to take and smiled down at him brightly as he slipped his much smaller hand into hers.

As they walked back home, with smiles and laughter exchanging between them, Ichigo said proudly, "I can't wait to get back!"

--------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stared with wide eyes at the two small being in his mother's arms. Masaki smiled tiredly at him, "Ichigo, meet your new sisters."

Wide brown eyes stared down at them before reaching out and touching the small black hair on top of one of the babies. "It's so soft…" The five year old muttered in amazement.

Masaki chuckled again, "Yes and believe it or not Ichigo, you were just as soft and small when you were born."

Isshin picked up his son and sat down on the side of the bed letting Ichigo sit in his lap, "That's right." He said and looked down at Ichigo, "Do you know why big brothers are born fist?" He asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"It's to protect the ones that come after him, little guardian…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Masaki frowned as she comforted Yuzu and Karin from crying.

Ichigo had been acting different for the last month. At first he was very excited to have younger siblings, but slowly he started to ignore them and finally her included. Masaki tried to go to Ichigo to talk to him or at least cuddle with him, but every time she tried Ichigo asked if he could go outside or scampered over to his father to play fight with him.

Masaki placed the twins down as they started to drift off and left the room. She looked down the hallway to Ichigo's room and headed towards the room. Once she was in front of the door she opened it and looked at Ichigo who was playing with his own toys. Masaki frowned slightly, "Ichigo…"

The said boy's head shot up and looked up at her with wide eyes, "Kaa-chan!" He exclaimed looking surprised, before smiling widely at her and Masaki couldn't help but notice that the smile looked slightly forced…

"Kaa-chan, can I go outside and play?" He asked and she knew that was an excuse.

"No, Ichigo I think it's time we talked." She said and walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Ichigo looked hesitantly at her before slowly making his way over to her. Masaki pulled him up into her lap and set him down, "Ichigo…what's wrong?" She asked looking down and into his eyes.

Ichigo flinched under her gaze and smiled his force smile, "Nothings wrong Kaa-chan!" He said and Masaki frowned, "Ichigo don't lie to me." She said softly. Ichigo looked down guiltily and Masaki ran her through his hair. "What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked gently.

The orange haired boy pulled away from her lap and onto the floor, "It's not like it matters!" He said, shocking Masaki by the anger in the boy's voice. "I don't matter to you enough for you to care." He said sniffing before tears started to run down his face. Masaki's brows furrowed together, "Ichigo what do you mean? Of course you matter to me…"

"Well not lately!" He said with a sob at the end, "Only Karin and Yuzu matter to you…" He said and then it made sense. The dodging, the forced laughter and smiles, one of her friends said this was bound to happen, Ichigo was young and he didn't understand why she was more focused on Karin and Yuzu and because of that he was jealous.

"Oh Ichigo…" She said softly and gently reached for him again. Ichigo looked up at her with watery brown eyes, "Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu don't only matter to me, but you have to understand there young Ichigo, they need me to help them with things they can't do themselves yet. You were the same way Ichigo, but I'm sorry that I haven't that I haven't been paying much attention to you. Can you forgive your Mommy Ichigo?"

Ichigo hiccupped and suddenly hugged her tightly, "Gomen nasai, Kaa-chan, Gomen nasai" He cried and Masaki smiled and picked him up into her lap, "It's okay Ichigo, I understand." She said soothingly to him.

Masaki hummed as she rocked him back and forth, cooing soothing words into his ears as he cried into her blouse. After the sobs have calmed down into choppy hiccups did Masaki pull Ichigo back slightly, "Do you understand Ichigo? Your sisters need me just as much as you, and even though I might not pay enough attention to you, it doesn't mean I don't love you." She said looking into Ichigo's watery eyes.

Ichigo sniffed and wiped his tears away and nodded his head, he understood Karin and Yuzu needed his mother to depend on, just like him, he was willing to share. Masaki smiled and wiped away a stray tear from Ichigo's cheek feeling very proud that her son understood.

The serene moment was interrupted from twin cries from the two baby girls just down the hall. Masaki smiled at Ichigo apologetic before placing him down and heading for the door.

"Kaa-chan…"

Masaki turned and looked back at Ichigo puzzled. The orange-haired boy was looking at her hesitantly, one arm raised to his chest slightly, "Can I…come too?" He asked and Masaki smiled brightly and held out her hand to him, "Why of course you can." She said which made Ichigo grin widely and place his small hand in hers.

Together they made there way to the crying twin youths.

--------------------------------------------------

"Tou-san!!"

"Hang on, Daddy's coming!"

Isshin cursed silently as he fumbled with the infernal contraption in his hands. _'How does this work again?!'_ He thought feverishly as he tried to figure it out.

"Tou-san!" The two four year old girls called again and Isshin panicked, he just couldn't figure it out! Thank goodness he was in the kitchen!

A small chuckle from the doorway gained his attention as Masaki walked in and took the 'frustrating invention' out of his hands. She poked the straw through the silver circle and handed Isshin back the juice box, "There you go." She said handing it back to him.

Isshin let out a happy cry before hugging her tightly making Masaki laugh and return the embrace, "Where would you be without me?" She teased.

"Lost and confused that's where." He replied automatically. It happened every time he tried to open the juice boxes but for the life of him, he could not just do it, no matter how many times Masaki showed him.

Masaki pulled back and opened the other one for him, "Here you better hurry and give these to Yuzu and Karin." Isshin quickly grabbed the box and hurried over to the girls with a cry of, "Daddy's here and with salvation!"

The caramel brown-haired women shook her head before heading for the door waiting for Ichigo who was upstairs getting changed. She smiled as arms wrapped around her waist suddenly and she was pulled back to rest against his chest.

Isshin kissed the side of her neck and Masaki leaned her head against his, placing her hands over his in response. "It's going to rain today." He said and Masaki nodded her head in agreement. She saw the grey clouds outside; it was only a matter of time before it started to rain.

"I'm ready kaa-chan." Came Ichigo's voice from behind. Masaki turned around with Isshin's arms still around her waist and smiled at Ichigo. She reached over and grabbed his yellow rain jacket. Ichigo rushed over his smile in place and with the help of his mother, slipped on the jacket. Masaki laughed suddenly and twisted in Isshin's grip, "You have to let go, I have to bring him to his lessons." She said and Isshin pouted, "I don't want to separate from my dear Masaki so soon!" He said dramatically making the said woman laugh, "Don't worry your 'dear Masaki' will be right back." She teased, and unwrapped the arms herself.

She grabbed her umbrella and opened the door. Ichigo walked through first after grabbing his own umbrella smiling widely back at his father. Masaki smiled too, "See you later, and take care of Yuzu and Karin while I'm gone." She said before exiting, shutting the door behind her.

Isshin watched the two leave through the window waving at them, not knowing what fate had in store for his beautiful wife…

-----------------------------------------------

"Ja ne."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Masaki smiled as Ichigo and Tatsuki exchange farewells, over the years they had become friends and training partners. She opened her umbrella as Ichigo shut the door behind them and opened his own umbrella.

They both walked down the street to where the main road was, Ichigo slightly more in front of her, his eyes closed as he smiled.

Unfortunately because of this he didn't see a truck passing by until it was too late. The green truck passed through a rather large puddle splashing Ichigo who let out a startled cry and raised his unoccupied arm to shield his face and making drop his umbrella.

Both Masaki and Ichigo watched the truck, "Oh dear, what a bad truck." She commented pulling out a handkerchief as Ichigo turned to face her. She bent down so she was almost eye-level with him and started to dry Ichigo's face as he was under her pink umbrella. "Daijoubu?" She asked but continued to dry her only son's face, "Gomen. Let's switch. Let Mommy walk on the road side."

Ichigo shut his left eye as she rubbed his cheek in an attempt to dry it, "It's okay." He said before looking at her with his innocent brown eyes making Masaki stop in her drying. "I'll be on this side. I'm wearing a raincoat, so I'm fine. I'll protect you from the cars like that one."

Masaki's face softened into a smile at her son's words, through he was right she only brought her umbrella for protection. She couldn't help but close her eyes at his last sentence, "Oh my. How generous." She re-opened her eyes and continued to clean Ichigo's face, "But no deal. Until you can beat Tatsuki-chan at least once in a match…I can't let you take the road side."

"I beat her once the other day." Ichigo immediately protested, but all Masaki did was pull back her cloth covered hand and smile at him, "Okay, all clean." She declared standing back up, "Let's go." She said down to him, and moved to take his side.

Ichigo picked up his umbrella and looked at her, making Masaki pause and make an inquisitive noise as he gained his hesitant posture, "Kaa-chan…" He started, "Can I hold your hand?"

Masaki chuckled and held out her hand for him, "Of course." She said with amusement. Ichigo smiled widely up at her and grasp her hand and continue on their way home.

It wasn't long before they reached the rushing river, caused by all the rain. Ichigo walked on his mother's right side, while her left faced the river when something caught his eye. "Hey, that kid…" He muttered as his mother continued forward as he slowed down.

'The kid' had chin length black hair and was wearing a white outfit with black outlining the collar and bottom and looked very pale. She (by the hair he assumed it was a she) moved forward towards the river.

"Hold on a second!" He said stopping and running down the hill towards the girl and the river. "Ichigo?" She said watching him run down the hill puzzled before she saw him running towards the river full speed looking like he had no intention on stopping, "No Ichigo!" She cried hurrying after him and dropping her pink umbrella.

She watched him reach forward as if he was trying to grasp something; she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. She panted as she stopped herself just in time from falling into the raging river and she backed away turning Ichigo in her arms so he could rest on her shoulder. The sudden catch of her arms forced the air out of his lungs too quickly, knocking him out. Suddenly her back was shredded open by some invisible force. Masaki could feel something sticking out of her bad.

Masaki turned her head to look over her shoulder her body convulsing and saw demonic red glowing eyes on a skull face that looked to be grinning at her. She turned her head back around and tightened her grip on Ichigo before falling to the ground on top of her son still holding him tightly. _'Ichigo…'_

-------------------_Flash back--------------------_

"_There's a reason why I named you Ichigo." Said Isshin and Ichigo blinked up at him curiously._

_Masaki smiled as she eavesdropped from her position in the kitchen. She was making them snacks and since she knew that it was unlike her to do such a thing but she was curious to what Isshin would say._

"_Why did you Tou-san?" Ichigo asked curious. Isshin chuckled and ruffled the vibrant orange hair, "It's because you can protect the one thing that matters most to you no matter what."_

_----------------End Flash back--------------------_

Masaki breathed shakily and felt whatever that thing had stuck into her back retreat. Darkness was settling in on the corner of her vision and spreading rapidly. An image in her mind appeared, it was him, Ichigo running towards her in his dojo clothing, and smiling happily. She clung to that image. She knew she was dying, and she didn't know how her death would effect her family but she knew Ichigo would suffer the most, she didn't know how she just did. _'Ichigo…live…be strong…be gentle…and smile. Live my little Ichigo…'_

* * *

And that's it! If you guys like it I might add another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight 98


End file.
